A Little Different
by Somberly Made
Summary: When Rin gives birth to her second child, everyone in the hospital room, including her husband, were more than a little surprised when the baby had fangs, claws, and dog ears.
1. Chapter One

If someone asked me what the worst day of my life was, I would answer today.

In theory, today should be a great day. It's the day of my second child's birth, the day me and Kohaku, my husband, welcome a second bundle of joy into the world. This should be a joyous day of celebration, not one of misery, embarrassment, and shame. But that was exactly what today was.

You see, I cheated on my husband. I did, I'll admit to that now since it's a little impossible to hide the evidence. The child I gave birth to today was not Kohaku's child, that was very obvious, but my lover's child. But how was it so obvious that it was his child and not mine? It's not like I cheated on my husband with a Caucasian man and the kid was Caucasian.

Nope, I cheated on my perfectly human husband with a demon. So that made the child a hanyō, half-dog yōkai in specific.

When the doctors had delivered my baby, I knew something was up. The embarrassed looks on the faces as they held my child− who at this point I hadn't seen−, cleaning off the blood, made me knew something was up. When they handed him to me and I saw the perfect head of silver hair, floppy dog ears, golden-brown eyes, fangs, and claws even I blushed. Yeah, woops.

"We can run a paternity test," one of the doctors suggested. I met eyes with him, a white man with blue eyes. I shook my head, not trusting my voice not to crack with shame. I knew who the father was, he was actually out in the waiting room probably reading his email on his phone or making calls to business partners.

"Do you wish for us to call them in?" a different doctor asked. I nodded, knowing that they were going to find out one way or another. It would be impossible to hide the fact the child in my arms wasn't Kohaku's but my lover's instead.

I watched with brown eyes as the doctor pushed open the door, poking his head out to call in my family and friends. Through the cracked door, I noticed that none of them were sitting out there and I could only guess why. Probably one of the dog demons who were family friends has smelled the half-yōkai blood in him and pulled aside my lover, which led to everyone going after them in curiosity.

At least it wouldn't be a complete surprise to them when they saw my child.

One of the doctors disappeared, off to find my family and friends who all probably knew of the shameful truth. It was my conscious decision to have an affair, do not get me wrong in thinking that I deny it or that I'm going to pretend it wasn't consensual, but that does not mean I don't get how bad having an affair is. It is a terrible thing to do you partner.

Here's the thing. Back in high-school, I was in the first year class, Kohaku in the second year class, and Sesshōmaru, my lover, was a third year. And we were all involved in a love triangle, a little battle waged by the two men over my affections. Sesshōmaru went off to college in Canada though so about two years out of high-school, I married Kohaku. We've been married for five years now, and about a year and a half ago, Sesshōmaru returned to Japan to take over his father's company. Without even Kohaku knowing it, the love triangle came back and I once more found myself helplessly torn between two men that I loved: my husband and my high-school sweetheart.

I began to think about the day Sesshōmaru returned, the way our gazes locked and we both knew that even though I had settled, promised to be faithful, infidelity ran through my blood. If I recall correctly, two days after he returned, I went to visit Kohaku at work and found myself on the top floor, bent over Sesshōmaru's desk, him pounding into me from behind.

I was dragged from my thoughts though when they entered. None of them looked to terribly pleased. The women didn't even gush over how cute the baby was, and no one even mentioned the awkward feel the air had to it. Kohaku didn't say anything, just sat in one of the chairs, leaned back, and locked his hands over his chest. Sesshōmaru was leaning against the wall, reading something on his phone like what was going on didn't concern him at all.

Finally, sick of the stuffiness, I broke the silence.

"I was thinking of naming him Kazuhiko. What do you think, Kohaku?" I said. I did like the name, though I really hadn't thought of name prior to that moment. Kohaku named out daughter, Akane so I thought he would name this child when he was born, blindly unaware of the fact the baby wasn't Kohaku's.

"Why should my input matter?" he asked, his tone bitter and upset. It felt like a slap to the face. Yeah, I did kind of deserve that one but still, he's my husband. Can't he at least in this moment pretend that he can love my son even if it isn't his DNA? Seeing the hurt look on my face, he sneered. "Why don't you ask the father?"

Immediately my eyes were on Sesshōmaru, just as everyone else in the room's eyes were. The doctors had long since excused themselves, knowing that this was a family problem that needed to be dealt with. Sesshōmaru glanced up from his phone, his expression impassive. If I could guess what he was thinking, it would be along the lines of "what?".

"It's a fine name," he finally said, looking back down at his phone. I could see the anger blooming on Inuyasha's face, and I could see an angry retort on his lips. His wife, Kagome, also looked pretty angry with Sesshōmaru and I think that it would be safe to say that if her husband spoke up, Kagome was going to cheer him on.

I could also see the furrowed eyebrows of Toga, Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's father. I could read the anger, the hurt, and the disappointment. He didn't look real proud of his first born son in that moment. I couldn't blame him. I'm certain my parents, wherever they are, aren't real proud in me either.

"Why did we come here today?" Inuyasha finally asked. I believe that everyone in the room knew where this was going but I also believe that everyone in the room besides me and Sesshōmaru completely agreed with where Inuyasha's words were headed. "We came here today to celebrate Rin and _Kohaku's_ child, the second one after being married for five years. You know what ended up happening? Everyone finding out about an affair she had with you, the man who fought for Rin against Kohaku in high school. Do you know how pathetic that makes you look? It makes you look like an ass that couldn't let Kohaku win."

"You speak of Rin as if she is a prize to be won. A spoil of war one might say," Sesshōmaru said, slipping his phone into his pocket. I, and I believe most of the other people in the room, hadn't expected Sesshōmaru to even respond to his half-brother. If I may say something though, I like what he said. I got the same impression from Inuyasha as well.

"Look," Kohaku said, speaking up. "I don't know why you did what you did Sesshōmaru but I really hate you for it. I'm certain Akane will hate you too, breaking up her parents like you are now."

I was stunned.

I think we all were in that moment. Breaking up her parents? Everyone knew what that meant. Honestly, I could've seen this coming a mile away and so, while still hard to hear, it wasn't what truly bothered me about my husband's words. Divorce wasn't a good thought but what kind of made me angry was the fact Kohaku, and Inuyasha if I might add, both were talking like it was Sesshōmaru's fault that my second child was Kohaku's.

This bothered me for a big reason, the fact it portrayed me as the victim, the one caught up in the crimes of others. I've always been the victim, the innocent. I've never been capable of evil, at least that's what I'd assumed from the amount of times that everything bad that happens because of me is always someone else's fault.

"I'm the one that had the affair Kohaku, I'm the one that willingly slept with Sesshōmaru out of wedlock."

I don't think anyone expected me to speak up. I'm Rin after all; I sit by and shut up.

"Well then, thanks for clarifying that. Have fun with the fact that Akane is split between her parents because of you and the fact you couldn't keep away from him. Don't even bother coming home," Kohaku said angrily, standing from the chair. He brushed past everyone, yanking his arm away from Sango, his sister, who had grabbed it. Sango followed her brother out of the room, but not before she threw me a look of disgust over her shoulder. Miroku, Sango's husband, followed his wife, not even sparing me a glance.

That left Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Toga, Izayoi, and Sesshōmaru. Six out of those seven people looked at me with disgust, disgust because I had an affair. That made me want to laugh, especially since one of those stares of disgust came from Inuyasha, the man who cheated on his loving wife Kagome with her cousin Kikyo. How hypocritical.

Awkward silence filled the hospital room, awkward silence that came from the fact no one wanted to say anything, wanted to pretend that this hadn't happened, but they couldn't just walk over to me and take my baby from my arms knowing that it was hanyō. How blatant I had been in my affair, how stupid I guess.

"May I hold him?" Sesshōmaru finally asked, pushing himself away from the wall. All eyes were on him in surprise, disgust as well. Would he acknowledge the fact the kid was his, claim it as his son? At least, that was what I assumed was going through their minds.

"Sure," I say as I hand Kazuhiko to Sesshōmaru, shifting slightly. Even the sight of the little baby can warm Sesshōmaru, I know because no matter how much he wants to say he hates his brother, he was the one who'd held his little nieces and nephews the longest. Sesshōmaru was a stiff a lot but sometimes he wasn't.

"We're going," Ayame finally said, rudely if I might add, dragging Koga along with her. I could see disgust and fury burning inside of her. I had an affair, which is admittedly not something to be proud of, but they were treating it like I murdered a kitten. Or a baby. Honestly, Izayoi had been Toga's affair. She was a home-wrecker, destroying Sesshōmaru's mother and Toga's marriage. Ayame had stolen Koga from Kagome; though Kagome really had been happy about the fact the wolf demon was no longer chasing her. Inuyasha had cheated on his wife with her cousin. And Miroku, he was infamous for being a ladies man, for groping the women even when his wife was standing right by his side. All of them had faced infidelity in one way or another with one or more of the partners being the unfaithful yet here they were, judging me because I had Sesshōmaru's kid on accident.

Such wonderful friends.

"May I hold my grandson?" Toga finally asked. At his words, I saw Inuyasha throw up his hands and storm out of the room, quickly followed by his wife who looked equally as angry. They were angry because Toga just acknowledged the fact that Kazuhiko shared his blood. Pathetic. I wonder how they would react if Toga took it in and named Kazuhiko an actually member of the family with rights to the fortune and all. They'd probably blow a gasket.

"He's cute," Izayoi said as she came to stand behind her husband, standing on her toes to peak over his shoulder. Both of them were incredibly stiff and awkward as they admired Kazuhiko, not really knowing how to react but for some reason, not ditching us like the rest of them.

Toga handed Kazuhiko back to Sesshōmaru after offering Izayoi a turn to hold him but her turning him down. He ran his hand through his bangs, an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. I knew what was coming next: a lecture.

"Look Rin, Sesshōmaru, what you did was wrong in every possible sense of the word. Rin, you were married to Kohaku who loved you to bits. You had a wonderful home, marriage, and child. For some reason though you decided to risk it all and have a fling with Sesshōmaru once he got back from college. I don't know why and if you want, feel free to tell me why when I'm done.

"Sesshōmaru, on the other hand, did not have any partners so to speak besides the occasional floozy−" Izayoi and I both shot him a glare for that one− "Or one-night stand. You knew she was married though, you were there at the wedding, you were her bride's maid or whatever the male equivalent is. You were the one to rush her to the hospital when she went into labor because you were there for spring break. You knew she was happy, you knew that everything in Rin's life was pleasant yet you, both of you actually, decided to fuck it up and have an affair."

"Toga!" Izayoi exclaimed, smacking him on the arm. He swatted his wife away, pinning the lovers with a stern stare.

"Why?"

The question hung in the air awkwardly. Why had we done it? I don't know why Sesshōmaru did it but I had my reasons, all of them which were either shameful, such as the fact that anytime I see Sesshōmaru there is something, a passion, that burns like a wild-fire inside me. And then there are the reasons that are private, ones that happened between me and Kohaku. I might have been the one to cheat but that did not mean things were perfect in our marriage, though they weren't like he was abusive or anything.

"She asked me to," was all Sesshōmaru gave as an answer. I could probably just say I wanted it, which I did, and we would all know that both of us just didn't want to share why the affair happened. But I remained silent, fiddling with my hands in my lap.

"I just want to know Rin why you were unfaithful, everyone does. Kohaku deserves to know but he won't speak to you so telling him yourself is out of the question. Just say why Rin.

"Because I wanted to have something with Sesshōmaru," I answered finally. It was part of the truth, though a very small portion that simplified, even denied the existence of, why I wanted Sesshōmaru, what had happened in the past.

"Because of the high-school love triangle?" Toga asked.

"Probably the same reason I was torn between them then is the reason I'm here now, mother of both Kohaku's child and Sesshōmaru's child."

Before Toga could say anything, we were interrupted by Sesshōmaru's phone going off. He handed Kazuhiko to me quickly before taking his phone call out into the waiting room. I wish I were in his place, lucky enough not to be stuck in here during this torturous interrogation. I guess that's what I get though for being a cheater.

"You married Kohaku though, you _chose_ Kohaku," Toga reasoned. In response, I blurted out the first thing that crossed my mind.

"And that was because Sesshōmaru ran off to a different county for college and I didn't know if I was ever going to see him again. If I had known he would return to take over your company than I probably would've waited and married him so that this child wasn't born into such drama." I guess what I said was the truth. After all, I hadn't known that Sesshōmaru would return and if I had, I probably wouldn't have married Kohaku. So yeah, it _was_ the truth.

"And what about your relationship with Kohaku?" Izayoi asked. I was a little surprised to see her speaking up but I tried to keep that from my expression. "Were there any marital problems going on? Financial trouble? Job stress? Akane trouble? Fertility issues? Sex difficulties?"

"I really don't want to talk about anything that was going on between me and Kohaku at that time. He was a loving husband and that was all. He worked hard, was a wonderful person, and terrific father." Sure, problems had arisen at the time but no need to know what they were. They'd be a thing of the past within a few quick flicks of the wrist.

"Alright then," began Toga, taking the reins back from Izayoi. I wasn't really interest in talking anymore and was about to speak up to say so when Sesshōmaru reentered the room, slipping his phone into his pocket. He sat down on the edge of my hospital bed and I handed Kazuhiko to him. As I said before, Sesshōmaru had a soft spot for kids.

"Sesshōmaru, since your back, I want to know how your affair started," said Toga. Glad that I didn't have to answer this one, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I returned from Canada and Rin was the only one at the airport. Everyone was at my welcoming back party so she was supposed to be me driver. When we got in the car and left, we ended up stopping for burgers and eating them in the car. We didn't have sex then but we did have what the kids now a day would call a make-out sessions.

"We didn't see each other for another three days after that. That day she had gone to the office to say hello to Kohaku because she was in the area. He mentioned to her that I had already started work and that I had taken over your office on the top floor. She stopped by and I ended taking her over the desk. From there it was just like any other affair, a secret but passionate."

And unprotected if I might add but that was kind of obvious. If we'd used condoms then Kazuhiko wouldn't be a hanyō.

Toga shook his head.

"At least you're honest. I'll try to talk to Kohaku and the others. Rin you can stay with Sesshōmaru I bet, he has a couple of spare rooms after all," Toga said, running his hands through his hair again. That was a bad habit of Toga's, or at least a habit that he only did when he was angry or thought he was surrounded by idiots.

"I'll come by tomorrow and I'll take Sesshōmaru's credit card and get the supplies for a nursery while calling you the entire time," Izayoi said. I smiled at her, reaching out my arms to hug her. I was glad that me and Sesshōmaru weren't entirely alone on this one. Even if neither of them agreed with what did, even thought it reprehensible, they understood that it happened, it was life. They'd been there and they'd done it too.

But there was an unspoken part to Izayoi's words, or an implied truth. The fact that we were buying a nursery, and that we were using Sesshōmaru's credit card, which meant we had nearly no budget to worry about, kind of said that this was permanent. No one here was deluding anyone that me and Kohaku were getting back together. I'd betrayed him in the most ultimate of ways, taken another lover and birthed him a child.

And when they left me with Sesshōmaru, neither of us even tried to delude ourselves that I was Mrs. Ito Rin, Kohaku's wife any longer. Kohaku might've thought he'd won the war for my heart but in all actuality, the final battle had just been a long time coming.

**AN: **Your thoughts?


	2. Chapter Two

_"Can we talk?" Inuyasha asked his elder brother, his hard, gold eyes narrowed into a glare, his nostrils flaring. Sesshōmaru looked up from his phone, one perfect silver eyebrow arched in a manner that almost screamed that whatever Inuyasha had to say, he said it here in front of everyone. In response, Inuyasha shook his head._

_Sesshōmaru, deciding it better to follow the brash young man that incite his anger any more than he already had (for something Sesshōmaru had no clue as to what it was). They walked far away from the waiting room, out of hearing of all the demons in the waiting room. Sesshōmaru looked at his half-brother in curiosity, noting the way his brother's face was reddened with anger, hand clenched into fists at his side. Inuyasha looked ready to fight, though Sesshōmaru didn't know why he wanted to fight so badly. _

_"I can smell it. Can't you," Inuyasha asked, his lips barely moving. Sesshōmaru sniffed the air, taking in the usual smell of medicine, plastic, and cleaning liquids. Shrugging his shoulders, he looked at the hanyō, waiting for what he was supposed to be smelling._

_ "Ya' serious?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his brother as if he'd sprung two heads. "You mean to tell me that you don't smell the fact that the kid Rin is giving birth to right now is a hanyō? A dog hanyō if I might add that smells oddly similar to the prick I'm talking to right. Care to explain why my nose is picking this shit up?"_

_Sesshōmaru scented the air again, this time paying attention to the smells wafting down from where Rin was giving birth. This time he smelled it, the unique scent that the mixture of demon and human blood made, the faint musk that anyone with dog yōkai blood in them gave off, the crisp smell of tangerines and the sickly sweet smell his poison gave off. The kid did smell just as Inuyasha had described, a dog hanyō that obviously shared a direct link to his blood. _

_"Hn. I suppose that she wasn't using birth control," he remarked. _

_Sesshōmaru didn't really know what to feel in that moment. Was it supposed to be joyous suddenly knowing he was a father, a father of a child whose mother was married to a different man that didn't know his wife had cheated on him with the man he had a strong inferiority complex towards? Was he supposed to be having some sort of emotional reaction in that moment besides annoyance that his brother had pulled him away from the email he'd been reading about his secretaries scandalous love affair with the boss of a rival company that led to thousands of secrets being shared? _

_Perhaps he just hadn't processed it yet. That was it, Sesshōmaru decided, nodding his head slightly to a question that no one had asked. Pulling out his phone again, he went back to reading the email. He could process when he was staring into his son's eyes. _

_About a paragraph later, and thirty seconds of Inuyasha's grumpy rumblings, Toga rounded the corner, face redder than the silk tie Sesshōmaru wore or the blood pumping through a human's veins. _

_"Why is Rin giving birth to my grandson, not Kohaku's son?" he asked, obviously angry but trying to keep himself from yelling at the top of his lungs. The signs on the walls that said quiet probably deterred the angry shouts Sesshōmaru knew welled up inside his father._

_"Because Rin had an affair with me," he admitted, glancing up from his phone. No one was truly shocked that that was the reason. It was the most legitimate reason, or at least in any rational person's book. Inuyasha wasn't always rational when he was angry though so the accusations that flew from his mouth were absurd to the point that both Sesshōmaru and Toga were wincing._

_"Yeah right. Rin had an affair. Sweet, innocent Rin who couldn't harm a bug? The one who would cry for an hour if she saw someone step on a flower, even if by accident? Like shit she had an affair with you. You're such a despicable being Sesshōmaru that I wouldn't be stunned if you forced yourself on her. I bet that's what happened. You're just covering because you're a fucking criminal." By the time Inuyasha was done talking, everyone had heard. The hanyō had screeched to high heavens that he believed his half-brother raped Rin who was currently being accused of having an affair… right in front of Kohaku._

_"Inuyasha?" he asked, confusion etched into his face along with faint glimmer of pain seeping into his eyes. "What did you just say?"_

_Everyone who'd gathered round, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, and Izayoi in particular, stared at them, mouths agape. Their heads were spinning with the thoughts that Rin had been unfaithful to her husband. It seemed impossible to them, and no one wanted to speak up for clarification in case their fears were confirmed and that the Rin they had known was possibly just a hoax._

_"What did you say?!" Kohaku shouted, anger boiling inside him. He was the only one that wasn't too scared to speak up, to learn if Rin was a lying cheater. And perhaps that was how it was supposed to be. After all, he was married to Rin, he deserved to know whether or not his wife had strayed to another man's bed and whether the child she was giving birth to at that moment was actually his or her lover's child. _

_"He accused me of raping Rin when I said that she had an affair with me," Sesshōmaru said, his voice monotone. Never had he cared for Kohaku but this was not a victory to gloat in, even he understood this despite the fact he was the king of ice. _

_"You're lying!" The bite to Kohaku's words was sharp, angry, betrayed. Everyone could see that he was fighting back tears as he tried to deny the harsh reality of the situation. "You're lying! Rin loves me, she married me. I won the war, I won her!"_

_No one said anything as the grown man cried and even Sesshōmaru could not look at him. They were all ashamed, and most of them felt betrayed themselves. Words did not fill the air until the doctor came to fetch them to see the child, to see if it really was true that Rin hadn't been faithful, that she'd shared her body with Sesshōmaru._

_And what they found wasn't what they wanted to find. It was what they hoped against hope not to find. Rin's second child was a hanyō._

* * *

I cradled the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I stirred my ramen. Kazuhiko was asleep− finally− and Izayoi was still out buying stuff the nursery. She'd already detailed to me baby clothing she had picked out, of course all of which was approved by me, a little stuffed animal she wanted to get for him, and a blanket just as every child needed. Currently she was looking at car seats, trying to find just the right one.

"So I think I found it. Good safety, rave reviews, etcetera," Izayoi said. I nodded my head, not really caring any more about what Izayoi was getting. We've been on the phone two hours now and she hasn't even begun to look at cribs. I knew this was going to be a long phone call the moment she came over and borrowed Sesshōmaru's credit cards, typically shopping for a baby was hard work, but the fact that Izayoi was known for spoiling her grandchildren and that I wouldn't be there just made for the experience to be all that much more longer.

"Alright," I say, taking the phone from my ear and putting it on speaker. I'd been avoiding doing this in fear of waking the baby but I couldn't finish cooking in such an awkward position.

Reaching forward, I turned off the stove and grabbed the handle of the pot that my ramen was in. Taking it off the stove, I dumped it into a bowl and grabbed some chopsticks out of the drawer that Sesshōmaru had shown me they were in. Before Izayoi had come over that morning and Sesshōmaru had left for work, he'd given me the quick tour of his apartment that we'd neglected the night before in favor of me just getting some sleep.

You see, I may have had an affair with Sesshōmaru but we never went to his house, ever. No one went into his house, not me, not Toga or Izayoi (except for this morning I guess), and certainly not Inuyasha and/or Kagome. We all knew where his apartment was but he didn't have us over for dinner ever or any of that stuff. Christmas was never at his place nor was any other holiday that required the family to get together. Sesshōmaru's apartment had always seemed forbidden, the type of place that if you stepped foot into it, you were never leaving. I had been pretty surprised when he let me stay here. I guess it was the least he could do though when Kohaku kicked me out of our house and I needed a stable place where I could take care of a baby, something a hotel room just couldn't do.

"Cribs next," Izayoi said. Sighing, I nodded though I knew she couldn't tell that I was nodding. She didn't need a reply to head to wherever was next. I was actually kind of a glad that I wasn't there with her. I hated shopping for Akane's nursery when I was pregnant with her and we hadn't bothered going shopping for Kazuhiko because we just reused the stuff for Akane. All of what was supposed to be his clothing had come from my baby shower and that was where he'd gotten a blanket and a stuffed teddy bear.

I wasn't going to get to use that stuff though, that was why Izayoi was out shopping as Kazuhiko slept in a pile of blankets on that couch and I ate ramen at Sesshōmaru's modern looking dining room table. Kohaku had kicked me out of the home we'd lived in for the past five years, didn't even let me grab my stuff. I'm certain when the divorce is final and the affair isn't as fresh in our minds I'll be able to go over there, or at least send Izayoi or Sesshōmaru to get my stuff. For now though, I just had to deal with not having my stuff.

"Hey Izayoi, can you also pick me up some clothing? When you get to that I'll give you my sizes," I say. I refuse to wear the same underwear three days in a row or continue wearing Sesshōmaru's shirts to bed. I need my own crap to wear and I might as well take advantage of the fact that Izayoi is out shopping for me and just get her to get a little more.

"Sure. Alright…" I listed as she went into detail about the cribs. Honestly I didn't care about furniture and how it looked. I just wanted something safe for my baby that would allow him to sleep not in a pile of blankets and so that I could get as full a night of sleep as a baby would allow without me worrying whether they're going to fall off of where they're sleeping.

Babies are hard work. I don't know why I wanted another one after Akane but somehow my mind deluded me that it would be a great idea to have another one. Oh how wrong I was, especially since his birth led to me being kicked out of my home, my husband wanting a divorce, and my affair being found out. I love little Kazuhiko with all my heart, do not get me wrong, but he wasn't exactly born under the best of circumstances… or to the right father.

So that was how I spent the next four hours, on the phone, listening to Izayoi go on and on about different baby items or clothing for me. During that time I ate, I took care of Kazuhiko, I did a little cleaning (and by little, I mean little because Sesshōmaru keeps his house super clean), and watched whatever was on the TV. Some drama about a young woman who did puppet shows for dying children while falling in love with the father of one of those children. It was okay, kind of a weird concept though if you ask me.

"So have you talked to Akane?" Izayoi asked as the muffled sound of her moving hangers on a metal rack filtered through the phone to me. I bit my lip, turning down the volume on the TV, a little unhappy that she was mentioning my daughter.

"It's been a day Izayoi. I haven't seen her or heard from her and it's not like I'm going to be leaving the house soon. Still sore."

That was the truth, though my voice definitely said I wasn't happy to be talking about Akane. I hadn't heard from her, she hadn't called me. Then again, I haven't heard from Kohaku either and she's with him. He could be keeping her from me, though I really don't want to think that that is the case. But it also had just been a day. The wounds for Kohaku were very fresh so he could possibly be letting them get in the way. That, or she just hadn't gotten the chance to call me. She's four, she was probably busy playing.

"You should call her," said Izayoi. "I'm certain she wants to hear from her mommy really badly. Evidently Inuyasha talked to Kohaku today at work from the text he sent me a while back. Kohaku is still really mad at you but from what I gather, he told Akane that you and him are fighting so you're staying with a friend of yours while you to settle things. Akane cried when she found out you two were fighting and she wanted her mommy. Call her, Kohaku wouldn't be that cruel to deny a toddler her mother. By the way, purple fuzzy pajamas with yellow crescent moons and a lilac top or sky blue pajamas with little dark blue swirls on them and a pastel blue t-shirt?"

"Both," I reply. "And anyways, if he does deny me the chance to talk to Akane then I'll just bring that up in court regarding her custody. No good father would do that." Sure, I'm still a little miffed at Kohaku for kicking me out of the house and instantly looking for a divorce rather than trying to salvage our marriage but that last part was a wry joke. Every child deserves two parents, whether they're two men/women or a mommy and a daddy. Akane loves both her parents, I would never make her choose between one of us, or god forbid, make that decision for her.

"That better be a joke," Izayoi warned. I rolled me eyes as she said this, glancing over to Kazuhiko to make sure he was still sound asleep. He was.

"Don't worry _mom_, it was."

So I believe we were on the phone for another half an hour. By the time we were finally done, that drama, which had been running a marathon, had ended and it had moved onto a different drama about some woman who went to Edo back in the Tokugawa Shogunate to meet her fiancé and ended up married to the Shogun. I made a note to recommend this one to Sesshōmaru because there are lots of scenes with sword play and what have you, just what he likes.

We finally got off, Izayoi reminding me to call Akane and threatening to put ice cubes down my shirt if I don't by the time she returned with all the stuff she bought. Deciding that I do not wish to do that since it's already nearing freezing outside, with a sigh I dial the number that is all too familiar to me. The home phone.

It rings twice before it's answered by Kohaku.

"What do you want?" are the first biting words out of my soon to be ex-husband's mouth. I have to hold back a sigh of my own. How ridiculous can one be?

"I wish to speak with Akane. May I?" I bite my lip as I hear him sigh, hesitating to answer my question. I wonder if Akane is in the room with him, staring up at her father with a questioning expression that silently begs him to tell her who he's talking to. Akane is a very curious creature, and she loves to eavesdrop on phone calls.

I may be a terrible wife, one that cheated on her husband and gave birth to her lover's child, but I am a mother through and through. I love my children, whether it is Akane, the child born to the man she should've been born to, or Kazuhiko, my hanyō son born to the wrong father. I love them, I would die for them if it meant that they would live on. They are my world, even if one of them is a day old (though he looks like he's a week old. Damn hanyō aging).

"Akane," I hear him say away from the phone. "Do you want to speak to your mom?" In the background I hear an excited squeal. That's my baby girl.

"Mommy!" she squeals loudly into the phone. I cringe a little, holding the phone a little bit from my ear as she rambles on and on about her day and everything that's happened in a loud, excited tone of voice. Some of it I can't understand, but then again she's four and she's excited, it's expected. Finally, she starts asking question and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What's my little brother like?" she asks.

"He's fine," I say. I hear a pause on the other end of the line and I know she expects me to go on. This time I sigh before continuing. "He's name Kazuhiko and he's really a sweetheart. He's really cute and I'm certain he'll love his older sister when he gets to meet her." From here she takes over the conversation and goes on about what she wants to do with her little brother and what she thinks he'll be like when he gets older.

"Why are you and daddy fighting?" she asks once she's through talking about her brother. I bite my lip, not knowing what to really say here. How can I explain without making it too complicated or making her think I'm a terrible person? During these few seconds of silence, Izayoi walks through the door carrying clothing as Toga carries in some of the heavier stuff.

"Well sweetie, it's really confusing. You'll understand when you're much older, okay?" At four, there was no way Akane was going to grasp the nuances of an affair. Either she wouldn't see what was wrong or she would think that I was the worst woman in the world and that I was just using her dad. I didn't want to risk that so I went with the safe route, the wait-until-your-older route. And it worked. Akane quickly moved on to ask other questions regarding when she was going to see her mom again and when she was going to meet her brother.

We were on the phone for an hour before Kohaku told her to say goodbye.

Clicking the end call button on Sesshōmaru's home phone, I slid it on to the coffee table, grabbed up Kazuhiko who was still asleep, and went to see what Toga and Izayoi were up to.

They had assembled the crib and other nursery items in the guest room Sesshōmaru had said could go to his son. Izayoi was putting away the clothing and Toga had sat down in a rocking chair they had brought from their home. He had closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head against the chair. Izayoi smiled at me, placing a finger to her lips in the universal silent sign. I nodded and smiled as she showed me the dog stuffed animal she had gotten for Kazuhiko.

"How was Inuyasha?" I asked her when we were in the room given to me by Sesshōmaru. She held Kazuhiko in her arms, smiling down at him and she rocked him slightly. I was putting away the clothing she had gotten me into my new closet and drawers. I have to admit, Izayoi had really good taste and she'd known just what to get me.

"Pissed at you and Sesshōmaru. He, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga have all taken Kohaku's side and really hate your guts at the moment. They don't think you deserve to have custody, even if it's just joint, over Akane and they really just don't want to see you. They don't get why we're still supporting you two even though Sesshōmaru is a home wrecker and you're a cheater," she answered. I sighed, kind of expecting this reaction.

Though I wasn't related by blood or marriage to Sesshōmaru's family, nor was Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Ayame, or Koga, we were all a very tight-knit family. We were all there for each other, we were all the aunts and uncles of each other's children. It was because we were all friends in high-school. Sango was Kagome's best friend and Kagome married Inuyasha so that made Sango a part of the group. Miroku had been Inuyasha's best bud and he married Sango, doubling the ties to that branch. Kohaku was Sango's younger brother which was where he got the connection. Koga had been one of Kagome's boyfriends before Inuyasha and they had remained friends even after Ayame stole him from her, bringing them into the group. I had been the object of the affections of not only Kohaku, which instantly brought me in because I would spend time with them, but of Sesshōmaru's too which made me a part of the family. We all trusted each other like blood and when one betrayed another, everyone felt the sting.

I'd probably be complete excluded if it weren't for the fact that Kazuhiko's is Sesshōmaru's son.

"Great," I mumbled quietly. I could see in my mirror that Izayoi was shaking her head, a small smile on her lips as she looked at her grandson.

"You're going to have to earn back their trust Rin. You hurt them really bad with what you did. They aren't going to forgive easily and none of them are going to forget."

I step away from my closet, coming to sit on the bed beside Izayoi. She hands me back Kazuhiko, stretching her arms once I take him.

"I know, I know. They hate my guts and they will for some time. I've got to be on my best behavior if I ever want to be invited to Christmas without someone forgetting my present. I get it. It's just that they've all done crap like me. You were a home wrecker." I see Izayoi cringe. "Inuyasha cheated on Kagome with her cousin Kikyo for nearly two years and it only took her two weeks to forgive him. Miroku's a lech through and through and he's infamous for the looks and gropes he gives to other females besides he wife. And Ayame stole Koga from Kagome. Guess what? Everyone gets forgiven nearly instantly yet here I am and they all want me gone forever. Why is there a difference?"

I know the answer, we both know it. Izayoi doesn't even bother answering my question because we know the answer. It's blatant. It was because I'm Rin. I'm good, innocent. I can't harm a fly, let alone break a man's heart as thoroughly as I have Kohaku's. And it's because it was Sesshōmaru who I had my affair with. It's because Sesshōmaru isn't their favorite person in the world and because Sesshōmaru was a part of the love triangle. But most of all, it's because I had Sesshōmaru's child. If I hadn't then they would've either never found out or forgiven me for it. Because Kazuhiko exists, they won't be nearly so easy.

I guess there are three things in this world that suck the most. Reputation, love triangles, and reproduction.

**AN: **The 'dramas' mentioned are actually ideas for stories I have so a little Easter egg there for everyone. Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter. Please review again.


	3. Chapter Three

Nothing in my life seemed to be going right. First, I have the child of someone other than my husband that I had an affair with. Secondly, my husband, Kohaku, is seeking a divorce. And lastly, eating dinner with Sesshōmaru just proved to me that he was such a bachelor.

It had been obvious since day one (so technically two weeks ago), that he was very uncomfortable with the situation. Let's face it, who wouldn't be? He now has the label of home wrecker, a son from a woman married to another man, and shares his house with said woman and his son that he hadn't been expecting. As much as the fact he has equal guilt in this, I do feel sorry for him. He was just a business man with eyes on the future and all of a sudden he's involved in the scandal of the century. Any day now this story will make front page headlines and then he's going to be in even deeper shit that he already is.

However, what made his bachelor ways so prominent wasn't the whole spending the majority of his time on his phone when I was giving birth, nor was it his skittish behavior around me around in his home. No, it was his kitchen that showed his bachelor status.

When I had set about making dinner for the two of us today, it was my first time using his kitchen for more than cooking ramen, cooking eggs, or baking a pizza. When I had asked him what he wanted, he said that we should just get take-out and I could grocery shopping tomorrow. Not really getting in on what he meant I said that it couldn't be that bad and went about seeing what I could prepare. In the end, I prepared white rice and very plain miso soup. Oh, and then there is the fiasco we've lovingly nicknamed dinner that we're currently partaking in.

So it started with Sesshōmaru commenting on how plain the food was. Only a bachelor would do that even after he knew how lacking his food supplies were. Then it moved onto him getting a text message from Sango about how evil and soulless he was for stealing me away from her little brother and ruining my marriage. Then I recommended the drama to him I'd seen the other day and he ranted about the actors and why he was refusing to watch it. The glare I got for recommending it, I believe it was called Husband and Wife, nearly gave me a heart attack. The last thing to have gone wrong so far was Inuyasha calling, demanding to be put on speaker so I could hear as well, and then proceeding to let Kagome rant about how devilish we were and mourn the hell that I was putting Kohaku through. Talk about an exciting dinner.

"What is you plan?" Sesshōmaru said, slipping his phone into his pocket after hitting the end call on Kagome. Great, he was delving right into issue number five. Seriously, could this dinner get any worse? I don't think someone dying would make this dinner any worse than it already was and I hardly doubt that statement.

Sighing, I set down my chopstick and lean back in my chair. What was my plan? I actually didn't have one at that moment. I really hadn't wanted to think about what I needed to do. Sure, I knew what was expected, me gaining back everyone's trust but I wasn't sure I really wanted to do that. Why should I have to apologize to anyone besides Kohaku? And why should I even bother when they were all convinced that I was some conniving bitch who only wanted to stomp all over Kohaku and laugh in his face.

Even if I really wanted to do that though, where would I start? Inuyasha maybe, he was after all the other person among out group of friends that had a pretty severe case of cheating. Kagome's cousin, a pregnancy scare, and all of this going on for two years, it seemed pretty sound. Sure, just like the rest of them he hated my guts but he would probably be able to get where I was coming from. If not then Miroku was my best bet. Why were they both guys though? Does that say something bad about men? I don't know, I don't concern myself with social issues all I know is that the people in my family that cheat are always the men, well then there's me but going to me to gain back my trust won't win anyone over.

"Regain their trust," I say with a shrug. He raises an eyebrow at me that says he really doesn't believe me. I can't say I don't agree with him, I don't really believe myself. I don't really want to regain their trust after the hatred they've shown they harbor for me. But then again, for everyone's sake, it would be better if we could all be on good terms again, even if I'm not married to Kohaku anymore.

"Who would you start with?" He looks at me like he thinks that I don't even have an idea of who I would start with. Too be honest, had I not thought about it mere seconds ago, I wouldn't have and I would've admitted defeat to him. But I do know so I give him a sly smirk and a wink before opening my mouth to tell him.

"Inuyasha or Miroku. Inuyasha because he also had a pretty big cheating scandal so it would be very hypocritical of him to not forgive me. Miroku because he is kind and forgiving by nature. He probably doesn't even hate me as much as he sympathizes more with Kohaku and puts on act of hatred for his wife and her brother." Sesshōmaru nods once I finish speaking, thinking over the answers I gave him. He seems to think that they are reasonable as well.

"Start with Miroku because he is less volatile than Inuyasha and far less stupid than my half-brother. It will take you awhile to gain back Inuyasha's trust so starting with Miroku will give you someone to spread good words about you while you work on Inuyasha. Then move onto Kagome because she is also more forgiving than say, Ayame. While she hates your guts now, I won't take nearly as long as Sango would to gain back her favor. I would recommend Koga afterwards because while he sees it as dirty and below people, he really is only harboring hatred for Ayame's sake. Then Ayame because her stubborn nature require more than just you telling her that you're sorry to get back on her good side. Kohaku next because while he is the one you hurt the most, he also still loves you and by the time you get around to him, the wounds won't be as fresh. Sango last because she needs to see her brother forgives you before she does."

I nod. While that is the most I've ever heard out of Sesshōmaru before, it is very rational and well thought out. Sango's fierce loyalty to her brother would make it nearly impossible to let her forgive me before her brother so it is logical that she is last. Koga just before Ayame is also a good idea because it would help with me getting Ayame on my side, it would also be much easier to butter him up after so many people and just before his wife. The rest is also perfectly logical but Sesshōmaru explained the rest greatly so I don't need to expand.

"Thanks Sesshō, I will use that." He nods as we continue to shovel down rice and slurp down miso soup. I definitely have my work ahead of me. But hey, at least Sesshōmaru doesn't rip off my just because I use a nickname for him.

* * *

Darkness blanketed the room when I opened my eyes. Why was I awake? I had no idea, I didn't hear anything, nor could I see anything. Looking over to my alarm clock, the boxy red numbers read that it was one in the morning, four hours after I went to bed. There was no reason that I should've been awake at that time. I was exhausted after staying up with a baby the past couple of nights so sleep shouldn't have evaded me so easily.

Then I heard something hit one of the walls. Instantly I was awake, I could feel my blood pulsing in my veins and heard my heart beating in my chest, fast and furious.. Every nerve in my body was awake. I was kind of like a mama bear whose cub was in danger. In fact, it was a great possibility that I was that just minus the bear part and replace cub with pup since Kazuhiko is, after all, half dog demon.

Throwing back my covers, I grab a flash light to hit whoever the intruder is, not light the path, and tiptoe out of my room, down the hall, and into my baby's room. Sliding over to the crib, I can hardly breathe as I check to make sure my child is there… and he's not.

I want to scream at the top of my lung, run down the hall and find who took my child. I want to beat them into a bloody pulp with my flashlight then grab one of the unsharpened katana that I know Sesshōmaru keeps around his apartment because they're family heirlooms so I can chop the baby-snatcher into pieces.

Again, I'll probably reiterate this many times so get used to it, I might have been a terrible wife for cheating on my husband but I am not a terrible mother. I would die for my children, whether that is to take a punch or a bullet, I would do anything in my power to keep them from getting hurt. Kazuhiko and Akane are my everything, no matter the father. Children are children, they are innocent even if they are born into the drama that surrounds them now.

I creep out of Kazuhiko's nursery and down the hall. I can see light spilling into the dining room from the kitchen and I know that is where I have to go. Slinking into the dining room, I edge myself up to the wall and poke my head around the corner ever so slightly so that I can see whoever it is. When I see who it is, I drop my flashlight onto the floor with a loud clank and I cringe. Suddenly, piercing golden eyes are glaring at me and Kazuhiko begins to start crying.

What an idiot I am. It hadn't even crossed my mind that the person who'd bumped into the wall, which admittedly is uncharacteristic of Sesshōmaru but that can be blamed on the hour of the day that it is, and taken Kazuhiko out of his crib and into the kitchen would be Sesshōmaru. I must be the stupidest mother in the world to not realize that maybe the father was being a father and actually taking care of the child.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I bent down to pick up the flashlight. I didn't see if he nodded or anything but I do know that he turned back to the baby in his arms and began to rock Kazuhiko. I smiled at the picture. Don't get me wrong, Kohaku was a wonderful father but he never would've gotten up in the middle of the night to feed Akane, he was a heavier sleeper than I ever was. Sesshōmaru on the other hand, didn't get me up when the child started crying like Kohaku would have in this situation, but took care of Kazuhiko on his own. I don't think there is anything hotter than that.

Speaking of hot, Sesshōmaru is evidently even more god-like in his beauty when he's only had one to two hours of sleep. Somehow the man can make a wrinkled white tee with a stain on it, messy hair with wild strands going everywhere, faded red boxers, and little bags under his eyes look hotter than the sun. It would be impossible for anyone, man or woman, to not envy this man at some point. He was beautiful without even trying, he was hard worker, he was intelligent, he was one of the richest men in the world, and he was the perfect father. Okay, and a wonderful lover too but I really shouldn't know that one now should I?

When Kazuhiko was finally asleep, Sesshōmaru turned back to me, glaring at me like I had just offended him and he was the emperor of China in the Imperial days. Kami, I've been spending too much time watching dramas. Anyhow, Sesshōmaru glared at me and without words I knew why he was upset. It was his house and I thought he was a robber! Also I probably hurt his delicate hearing with dropping the flashlight and then waking the baby so yeah, there's that too.

"I thought to let you get some more sleep. I shall not be trying to do that again," he said. Man was Sesshōmaru cranky right now. I gave him a sheepish grin and held out my arms for Kazuhiko. Letting him get his sleep might be best for all of us in this situation, not just him but probably for my well-being as well. Note to self, never wake up Sesshōmaru unless he's gotten eight hours of sleep.

He didn't give me Kazuhiko though. No, he brushed past me and went to put the baby into his crib on his own. I shrugged my shoulders and followed. It really was nice to see Sesshōmaru being so fatherly, and admittedly kind towards me, not skittish. Sure, he still woke me up but he did have honorable intentions in all of this. I on the other hand, thought he was an intruder in his own home and nearly beat him over the head with a flashlight. Woops.

I watched as he placed Kazuhiko down in his crib, leaning forward to place a kiss on the child's brow. The action brought a smile to my face. It was so sweet to see a father being so loving. I have been watching too much TV but I have to admit, there aren't nearly enough fatherly figures or moments on TV. It's moments like these that remind me that often times both parents love the child, not just the mom, and that both parents are perfectly capable of taking care of the child.

When he turned backed to look at me, he looked slightly concerned and of course a little shocked. All he had done was be a father and yet here I was crying, my skin paler than usual and my nose like a little red beacon. My arms were wrapped around myself in a hug as tears slid down my cheeks. Honestly I couldn't help myself. It was so nice to see that someone other than me could love that child despite the stigma and drama that plagued the air around little Kazuhiko. This past weeks had been trying emotionally and mentally and now in this room, at one in the morning, I was letting it all out. I was letting the tears fall and when he wrapped his arms around me, I sobbed like there was no tomorrow. I'm shocked that I didn't wake Kazuhiko with my crying.

He held me for a long time. I don't know how long, but then again I had never been counting. It was just nice to have his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight against his muscular body as I cried about the current state of my life. Finally, Sesshōmaru's grip around my waist tightened further as he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as he carried me out of the room and into my own room, gently setting me down on my bed.

"Stay," I said, my nails digging into his wrist. He looked down at my grip and for a moment I wondered if I was hurting him. I quickly wrote that off though. There was no way in hell that I, little Rin, could hurt the powerful daiyōkai who I'd had an affair with. He probably was just a little surprised at my clinginess. I felt the same way if that was so but I was going to blame it on being sleep deprived. Made sense so why not?

I released his wrist and instead of turning his back to me and exiting the room as I had expected him to do, he crawled onto the bed with me, lifting the covers over us. I smiled, chuckling softly as I snuggled into my pillow, Sesshōmaru's arms around me once more, holding me tight again. This was nice. To be here, safe and loved, away from people who would want to tear you down and remind you time and time again how you wronged a person, it was nice. It was more than nice though. I didn't want to leave that bed, to ever wake up. Sure I would and then we would return to our normal lives, being friendly but only as friends and nothing more. We would return to regular and then I would be begging forgiveness out of people I really didn't even want to remember the names of and this peace that I was falling asleep in at that moment would leave me for a very long time.

You see, me and Sesshōmaru kind of swore of being a couple. We decided mutually, though I'm certain that both of us were a little begrudging, that we wouldn't be romantic until all of this mess with Kohaku and the family got sorted out, or at least until I was divorced from Kohaku. We did what we had to in that moment because we both made a giant mistake and under as much stress as we were in this moment, another mistake would be bound to happen if we continued. Sesshōmaru jr. number two anyone?

Still, being wrapped up in Sesshōmaru's arms like this, being held by the one person I loved with all my heart that wasn't my kids, was nice and something that this stupid agreement I made with Sesshōmaru was taking from me. At least for one night I could enjoy it, enjoy the warmth that came from his body as he slept.

Turning over in bed, I nuzzled into his chest and felt his arms tighten around my waist. I was safe in his arms, loved even. These were arms I wouldn't mind never leaving, and this moment I wished would last forever. But I knew it wouldn't and it was time to stop savoring it and go to sleep. I smiled a small smile as I yawned, closing my eyes. For the first time in a while, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**AN: **Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing what people think. Please review again.


	4. Chapter Four

I haven't used my wallet once in the two weeks I've been living at Sesshōmaru's, raising Kazuhiko, and never speaking to my husband. It's not like I've really gone out at all in that time, still recuperating from giving birth and all. I've been to the grocery store a total of twice, and Sesshōmaru was with me those two times to pay for whatever I got and to tell me what he like and disliked. Besides that I've been at home watching dramas and taking care of Kazuhiko.

Evidently I buried my wallet deep into my closet at some point during these two weeks. Had I gone another week or so without looking for it, I probably wouldn't have even found it again. I only went looking for the red piece of leather that held my ID and credit cards because I wanted to buy a box set of all the series of this one drama I've been wanting to watch called One Heart and Two Girls but they only sell it online.

I don't know if I really want the drama anymore as I stare at my opened wallet. I'm staring at a picture, a picture that breaks my heart. It's pretty obvious just what this picture is, it's a picture of me, Kohaku, and Akane all smiling and looking at the camera. Behind is one of the old Japanese castles straight of Heian Japan, and Sesshōmaru leaning against the stone wall, a cigarette clamped between his lips. The picture must have been taken before he broke that habit since he doesn't smoke anymore.

The fact that it's me, Akane, and Kohaku all smiling isn't what's getting me all teary-eyed and emotional in that moment though, nor is it the fact that Sesshōmaru is standing in the background, glancing at us like we're crazy as he still partakes in his stupid bad habit. No, it's the fact I'm about five months along with Kazuhiko, who at that time we knew nothing about, nothing at all. We had chosen to forego all the ultrasounds and whatnot, believing in a natural birth with little hospital involvement. Obviously had we decided to go the other route a couple things would've been found out much sooner.

I remember that day very fondly. All of us had decided to go out that day, from Izayoi to Sesshōmaru we were all hanging around down in the Aichi prefecture that day and we'd hiked up to the Inuyama castle. It had been two months after Sango had given birth to her and Miroku's fifth child Sakiko and when we'd taken the photograph, Inuyasha being the photographer, Sango was complaining about the heat, saying that for the sake of the baby they needed to get inside and get cooled down. Everyone had reluctantly followed them to a nearby teahouse.

I can feel a smile on my lips as I think of the memory, though it is a bitter sweet smile. Me and Sesshōmaru were still having our affair then, still going out at it like bunnies despite my bulbous stomach. We didn't stop having sex until six months but that's not really as important.

There's another memory that comes to mind as I think of that day. It was late on that day when we'd all gone down and gotten some ice cream before returning to our hotel room. I said I couldn't stand for another moment in the heat so I was going to return. Kohaku would've gone with me but Akane wanted to stay. Sesshōmaru volunteered instead to take me back. Of course what came next was pretty obvious. We partook in our little affair, barely keeping ourselves from being caught. Thinking back on it now, we were so dumb, having our affair right under their noses. That wasn't the first time though that me and Sesshōmaru had sex right under their noses. There were so many times we had done it but even then I was still terrified that they were going to catch us.

The memory of that day in Aichi leads to many more, most of them not in Aichi. Memories of my affair flood my mind and try as I might, the images, the sounds, the feelings, they won't leave me. I drop my wallet on the floor and scoot back, my back against my bed as I hug my legs to my chest. I can feel tears as I think of all the different times we were so blatant in affair, so close to being caught but never once actually being caught.

_Obon. Sesshōmaru had never understood why they celebrated the holiday. The only one related to the family to have Buddhist ties was Miroku but Miroku had long since given up on following the religion. The rest of the family was Shinto, partly in fact because they were demons and they simply knew that Shinto was where it all originated. There was also the fact Shinto had a slightly larger following the Buddhism in Japan, and the fact Kagome, his half-brother's wife, came from a Shinto shrine and she was in fact a shrine maiden prior to her marriage. _

_Most people, demon and human alike, in Japan celebrated Obon though so it was just tradition that they did. It was probably because he'd been living for years in Canada prior to a couple months ago so that was also a factor in his reluctance to participate this year. _

_However, there was one thing he understood at that moment during Obon and it certainly wasn't a Buddhist related topic. He was horny and Rin was sitting no more than three-feet in front of him. Much to his dismay though, Rin was too wrapped up in serving white rice to notice the looks the daiyōkai was giving her. Kohaku's arm was also draped around the young woman so that was also a hindrance in making a move on her. He sighed with dismay as he let Rin hand him his rice. Once finished eating, he half-listened to the conversation, the raging hard-on in his pants keeping him from devoting any more attention than that. _

_He needed a smoke. With that decided he excused himself, finally locking eyes with Rin who was glaring at him. Sure, it was a bad habit but in that moment he needed it unless Rin decided she wanted to have a quickie in a restroom with him. Deciding to be careful just in case, he stalked off to a more secluded bathroom and waited to pull out the pack. _

_It took Rin about ten minutes to show up. She was glaring at him still, though not this time because of his bad habit. _

_Before they managed to stumble into the bathroom, their lips were locked. She was demanding, rough with him, her tongue probing his bottom lip. His hands wrapped around her waist as he picked her up, her legs coming to wrap around his waist. He back into the door, opening at he let her entrance into the moist cavern of his mouth. She nicked her tongue on his fangs as he set her down on the counter to one of the sinks. She was panting hard._

_"Sesshō," she moaned, looking at him though half closed eyes. His mouth was opened slightly as he caught his breath, walking over to the door. Luckily for them, the bathrooms on this shrine just happened to be unisex bathrooms with one toilet per restroom. He locked the door, turning the green open sign to a red occupied one. He divested himself of his shirt before he returned to the woman who lusted for his body, for his lips, and for his erection. _

_The lips met again, her hands exploring his well sculpted muscles for the thousandth time since their affair had started. He could feel her blunt human nails as she raked them across his skin, drawing just a little blood to make him groan into her mouth. She giggled a sweet, innocent giggle that really had no place coming from the mouth of a woman who was so far from innocent, having the affair she was having with a demon no less._

_"Please Sesshōmaru," she begged, pulling away so that her forehead rested against his. Both of them knew what she begging for, to get done with this kissy-kissy nonsense that they were doing in that instant. They weren't there for a teenage make-out session, that was what she did with Kohaku when trying to convince him that a good little bit of loving wouldn't hurt. When Rin was with Sesshōmaru, she didn't want the 'safe' relationship she had, she wanted the little bit of danger Sesshōmaru offered, the little pain and certainly all the raw passion. _

_His hands went around her waist, untying her obi once his hands were there. The yellow and green silk fluttered to the floor, landing on the disgusting ground. Had she been in a different state of mind, she would've glared at Sesshōmaru for dropping her kimono there, but she wasn't in a better state of mind. She was in a state of mind that chanted 'fuck, fuck, fuck…' over and over and over. All she wanted was his cock inside of him, ramming into her at a speed that no human man could ever come close too or even dream of. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly._

_She slipped the kimono from her shoulders, letting it drape over the sink. She didn't care if it was going to be dirty, she could always claim that she tripped over a purse someone left on the ground in the bathroom if anyone asked. And she knew that Sesshōmaru wouldn't even have to have an excuse for why he didn't smell like smoke because she knew that he was going to stay back and have a smoke, despite the fact she hated the cigarettes so much. _

_One of his hands held her up on the edge of the sink, making sure that she didn't lost her balance as the other one undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He pushed the denim down a little, along with his boxers, to the point where his erection could spring free of their confines. Rin watched it with a lustful gaze, still marveling that somehow that thing could fit inside her. His penis certainly showed the he was simply not human. _

_Then the atmosphere that they had created was shattered as someone knocked on the door. _

_"Hey Rin," came Kohaku's voice. Fuck, she though, glaring at the door, he knows where I am! "Akane and I are going down to get some ice cream. Do you want one?"_

_She looked to Sesshōmaru for an answer but he was already busy. She had to have given him a confused looked when he shook his head. They had gone from being moments away from fucking to him taking a pissing in the toilet and pulling his pants back up. How attractive. Turning her head to the door, she quickly thought of what to say. _

_"If they have red bean, that would be wonderful. Otherwise green tea is fine." Without even opening the door she knew exactly the face that Kohaku was making. He didn't like red bean anything, especially ice cream flavored to be red bean. And she was sure that later that evening when they were in the warm hotel bed he would tease her about liking ice cream popular with those over sixty before turning over and dozing off. _

_Rin picked up her kimono and obi, putting it back on before leaving, noting that Sesshōmaru was pulling out one of his cigarettes, a clear sign that today, or at least right then, would not be one more time in which she committed adultery. She had to sigh in relief though, Kohaku hadn't caught them in the act. _

More memories flood my mind. There is one in particular, the Christmas eve after Sesshōmaru returned. Me and Kohaku were out on a date, and Kohaku wanted to stop at the local library to pick up some books since my soon to-be ex-husband is a giant bookworm. I didn't mind so I let him, thinking of my guilt that I was still having my affair with Sesshōmaru despite the fact I was two months along at that time.

I probably should've realized it around then that the child was Sesshōmaru's. Though the end of our marriage is all my fault, Kohaku wasn't exactly the most virile of males. When I was two months along, I should've realized that logically it didn't make sense. The last time I had slept with Kohaku was five months prior, and not because I was too guilty to sleep with him. Kohaku just had a couple problems getting it up. Not his fault, but he was too embarrassed to even trying to satisfy the needs of a sexually active woman.

But back to the story.

It was Christmas eve, we were in the library and Kohaku was looking at books, something that tends to take him a little bit. I was moping about in the romance section, reading the backs of books that all just made me more depressed.

_"Every day, one could find Rei at the small bookstore helping for free. At first it looks innocent but a select few know the truth, she was there for the owner. Doesn't she know he's married though?" _was one of the blurbs that had fed my depression. _"When Hironari finds hotel receipts in Shin'ichi's desk for days when his wife was away, and Shin'ichi couldn't explain, everyone believed that he was cheating. Stocks dropped, divorces finalized, and hatred arisen all for the sake of a dying friend," _was another. The last one that made me drop it on the ground because my hands were shaking went as follows: _"Genjiro didn't recall his son's wife Kohanu having brown eyes but he knew their maid did."_

"I didn't know that you could be so traumatized from an affair," said a voice that had been so familiar. At first my mind told me that it was Kohaku, that he knew I had been unfaithful. I was about to turn into a blubbering mess on him and beg for his forgiveness but then my mind put the correct picture to the voice. It had been Sesshōmaru who'd surprised me so.

Sesshōmaru had been there because of a business meeting. It wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes, and no one was going to show up within those fifteen minutes, he was sure. So guess what we ended up doing? If you guessed feeding my guilt by having a quickie in the meeting room, almost getting caught by one of his business partners, and then Kohaku commenting to me on our way out that he saw that Sesshōmaru was there, nearly giving me a heart attack because I thought he saw, then you were right. Worst Christmas eve ever, not even Kentucky Fried Chicken could smooth things over.

Another memory hit me like a bag of bricks. It was a birthday party for Kihomi, Inuyasha and Kagome's first daughter. The entire family was gathered, the women putting the final decorations on the cake as the kids ran around in the living room, Kihomi admiring the presents, picking them up and rattling them in an attempt to figure out what they were, and the men drinking beers and watching a sumo match on TV. Of course Sesshōmaru wasn't a part of the sumo crowd, and I quickly ducked out of the baking crowd when it became too boring.

We ended up doing it in a guest bedroom closet on the third floor of Izayoi and Toga's mansion. I was beyond shocked that no one smelled what we were doing but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Sesshōmaru had done something to eliminate any odor. But still, we had an affair right under their noses, in their own goddamn closet.

There are more memories but now their rushing by in my head so quickly that I just feel the guilt the comes from them, not even remembering what they actually were. There are thousands of them, and no matter how hard I try, I cannot make them go away.

And finally the memories become too much for me to even try to handle and blissful darkness engulfs me.

When I awake that evening, I'm in my bed and Sesshōmaru is sitting nearby, staring at me like he thinks I'm a mirage. That or he thinks I'm crazy. Perhaps fainting on my bedroom floor doesn't help with the whole 'I'm not crazy' thing but whatever. He's probably just thinks I passed out because I haven't been eating enough lately. He won't catch on that it's because of my guilt that I passed out and force me through therapy.

"Eat," he commands, holding a bowl out to me. In it is udon noodles, leek, and steamed fish paste floating in broth. It looks pretty bad but I know Sesshōmaru is not a cook by any stretch of the imagination. He is a baker though, however he doesn't like people to know that. His goma dango is to die for though so I don't know why he likes to keep that so quiet. I guess Sesshōmaru is just too proud of his manliness (and manhood, if I might add with an immature snicker) to admit he can do something stereotyped as such a girly thing.

I eat it without any complaint, though I do have to choke it down at times. When I'm done, I look at Sesshōmaru and see a slight red tinge to his cheeks. I can't believe, Sesshōmaru is blushing! Maybe I should offer him a couple of cooking lessons if this makes him so embarrassed. I smile at him, a big bright beaming smile.

"I'll teach you how to cook, kay?"

He looks away, but I know that tomorrow when I'm preparing dinner he'll be watching me intently, studying how I chop vegetables and stir miso soup like it's final exams again.

The rest of the night goes by peacefully, and there aren't any incidents where I think that Sesshōmaru is an intruder in his own home. There is something strange about Sesshōmaru though. I think he's avoiding me, but at the least I know he's more thoughtful today than normal. I wonder what's got in to him. Perhaps his dad pulled him aside and said something, though what I can't fathom. Who knows, I guess it's something for me to find out and for him to know.

* * *

_Sesshōmaru stood in his office, hands clasped behind his back as he looked at the window down to the street below. As always the little dog walker on the corner trying to wrangle in a German Shepard while looking like she's straight out of the nineties with the Ganguro look she has going on. Another man that is always there sits on the same bench, waiting for the same bus, drinking the same decaf coffee he always does. Sesshōmaru spotted yet another person he always saw, an old woman dressed traditionally, waiting for the walk signal to go on so that she can cross the street._

_It calmed him to watch the normality on the street below, knowing that as soon as his door opened and he turned around, tension would run rampant in his office. He needed to oversee a couple of assignments that Kohaku was working on and there was no way for him to do so without running into the man who hated his guts for stealing his woman. _

_The door opened and he was right. Both men stood rigidly, speaking through clenched teeth in low voices, never speaking more than necessary. Neither mentioned their home life as they once did so casually, not even letting the name Rin cross their minds even though it loomed over them like a hulking monster. _

_Finally Kohaku said something. _

_"Why? Why did you do it." Kohaku was standing with his hand on the door as he stared back at his boss. "Couldn't you just let us be happy, be together? Why did you have to take her from me? You know," his hand on the door turned to a fist. "I really hope you go to hell with her because I'm certain that even when everyone is suffering, including Akane, you too are fucking like rabbits because you can't keep yourselves away from each other." And then the angry air around Kohaku turned somber as Sesshōmaru watched, a mask of emotionless indifference on his face. "Why couldn't me and Rin be that way? Why were we so unpassionate when you two exude it tenfold? Why is there a difference? Am I just not good enough for her? Does she need a demon to make her feel at home?"_

_Kohaku left before Sesshōmaru could say anything, leaving the questions he posed nagging at Sesshōmaru. _

_Why was there a difference?_

**AN:** The 'books' are like the dramas from chapter two; Easter eggs. _Please review!_


End file.
